


heavy rain warning

by SinnerAnon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, like a lot, really brief mention of dysphoria, there's... a lot of squirting, transboy!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerAnon/pseuds/SinnerAnon
Summary: It all starts very casually.“Babe,” Soonyoung says, one day, when they’re aimlessly making out on the sofa. “Can I make you squirt?”





	heavy rain warning

It all starts very casually.

“Babe,” Soonyoung says, one day, when they’re aimlessly making out on the sofa. “Can I make you squirt?”

Jihoon’s face flushes, but his cunt throbs too, and the sheer mortification of it makes him hide in Soonyoung’s neck. “Oh my god,” he groans helplessly from where he’s sprawled out on top of Soonyoung, not sure whether he wants Soonyoung to back off or follow through. “Oh my fucking god, Soonyoung.”

“Is that a yes?” Soonyoung persists.

“I don’t even know if I can,” Jihoon argues. He’s never tried, was never comfortable exploring his body until Soonyoung came along, and after that there wasn’t really a need to try anything on his own.

“We can find out,” Soonyoung murmurs, hands kneading Jihoon’s ass gently, absently, like he isn’t even thinking about it. “You’ll come anyway, and if you can’t it can be a goal for us to work towards.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, us. You practice doing kegels, I’ll practice pounding your g-spot so hard you can’t help but squirt all over my cock.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jihoon huffs, surprised, pushing himself up to glare at Soonyoung with embarrassment. “You’re so shameless today, how horny are you?”

“Why, are you into it?” Soonyoung teases, like he doesn’t already know how wet it makes Jihoon when he starts talking dirty. And then, because he’s just too sweet, “We don’t have to, we can just do it like normal. Or not at all. Whatever you want, baby.”

Jihoon’s heart feels like it’s going to burst with how much he loves this man. “You’re so– ugh,” is all he manages when he tries to express that feeling to Soonyoung. “C’mon, then, make me squirt.”

Soonyoung’s entire face brightens. He leans up for a kiss, so Jihoon meets him halfway. It’s soft and slow, languid where Jihoon expected haste. “Thank you,” he murmurs when they pull apart, breath hot against Jihoon’s lips.

“What are you thanking me for, you’re basically promising me an orgasm,” Jihoon grumbles to mask his embarrassment. “Which, y’know, maybe you should get on with that.”

“Patience,” coos Soonyoung, which is ironic coming from him. “I have plans for you today.”

Want flashes hot through Jihoon’s body, makes his mouth go dry with anticipation. “What kind of plans?” he asks, suddenly breathless.

Soonyoung just hums and leans up to kiss Jihoon, close-mouthed and chaste. Jihoon whines, frustrated, but Soonyoung pulls away all too quickly, smiling. “C’mon,” he says, patting Jihoon’s ass lightly. “It’ll be more comfortable on the bed.”

Jihoon makes a face at having to move, but gets up anyway. Soonyoung is quick to follow, stretching out his body. His shirt rides up as he does, and Jihoon hates how affected he is by the little strip of skin that shows.

“Go drink some water,” Soonyoung tells him, which catches Jihoon by surprise. “I’m serious! Drink at least one glass, then go pee before you come in. Okay?”

“You’re ruining the mood,” Jihoon sniffs, feeling slightly put out.

“I’ll just build it back up,” Soonyoung replies, with a casual confidence that Jihoon can’t help finding attractive. He kisses Jihoon to placate him, but it’s just a little peck before he’s shoving him towards the kitchen. “Go!”

Jihoon huffs and gives him a half-hearted glare. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he says, but goes anyway, deciding he’ll follow instructions for now. It seems like Soonyoung’s done some research about this– far more than Jihoon has, anyway– so Jihoon’s just going to have to trust him. He obediently gulps down a glass of water, then goes to relieve himself. He leaves his pants off once he’s done, because they’re just going to come off anyway, but leaves his underwear because Soonyoung is a little pervert who has a Thing for it.

When he makes his way into the bedroom, he’s surprised to see that Soonyoung’s put down a few towels all over the bed. He shouldn’t be, since he knows squirting is a messy affair, but suddenly it hits him– they’re actually going to do this.

“Excited?” Soonyoung murmurs, coming close and pressing their bodies flush against one another. His hands slip around Jihoon’s waist, but quickly smooth down to grasp his ass. Jihoon hums, hooks his arms around Soonyoung’s neck so he can pull him down for a kiss. It’s slow, exploratory, unlike their usual urgency when sex is on the cards. Looks like Soonyoung’s determined to take his time, Jihoon thinks. On another day, Jihoon might try to hurry him, impatient– but today he’s been made drowsy and sluggish by the warm afternoon sunlight and the lazy makeout on the sofa. He decides he’ll stop thinking so hard and enjoy it, and licks into Soonyoung’s mouth, against his soft palate. The noise Soonyoung makes in response is reward enough, small and precious and lovely.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Soonyoung asks, pulling Jihoon along as he steps back and sits on the bed, leaving Jihoon standing in between his legs.

Jihoon pauses. He’s not wearing his binder today, hasn’t put it on since waking up that morning, so his oversized sleep sweater is the only thing hiding his– his breasts. It’s not like Soonyoung hasn’t seen them before, but some days Jihoon just can’t deal with it.

Soonyoung must notice Jihoon’s hesitance. “No?” he hums, rubbing soothing circles into Jihoon’s hips. “Can I touch you underneath?”

“Sure,” Jihoon agrees, winding his fingers into Soonyoung’s messy hair. He tugs a little roughly, because Soonyoung loves it, and is met with a tiny little breath that shouldn’t affect Jihoon as much as it does. “You can, uh, push it up off my stomach, if you want.”

Soonyoung does, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Jihoon’s exposed belly, one hand hooked around Jihoon’s hip and the other keeping Jihoon’s sweater out of the way as it snakes its way up to Jihoon’s breast. He flicks his thumb over Jihoon’s nipple, sending a thrill right down to Jihoon’s cunt.

“Alright, okay,” Jihoon breathes, beginning to get impatient. He climbs into Soonyoung’s lap, knees on either side of his hips so their crotches are aligned. “C’mere,” he murmurs, yanking Soonyoung’s head back by his hair and slotting their mouths together, hot and wet and perfect. He grinds down against Soonyoung’s dick, revelling in the long groan he gets in response.

“You’re so hot, baby,” Soonyoung murmurs, and oh, here we go, there’s no stopping his filthy mouth once he gets started. “Gonna make you feel so good, gonna make you squirt all over the place.” He slides his hands down over Jihoon’s bare thighs, gripping them tight and flipping their bodies over. Jihoon lets out a startled half-laugh, half-moan, but loses it in Soonyoung’s kisses. He forgets, sometimes, how sexy Soonyoung can be.

“Wanna touch you,” Soonyoung pants when he pulls away, his breath hot against Jihoon’s face. His hands are already rubbing Jihoon’s thighs, slow and sensual. “Can I? Can I put my fingers on your clit? In your pretty little pussy?”

“ _God_ ,” Jihoon whines, rocking his hips up desperately. “Yeah, yes, c’mon–”

Soonyoung nips at Jihoon’s jaw, right where he knows Jihoon loves, and sits back on his heels, turning his sharp, intense focus between Jihoon’s legs. He licks his lips.

“Are you just gonna stare, or–” Jihoon starts to say, but then Soonyoung’s hands are on his cunt, flicking at his clit and rubbing over Jihoon’s pussy through the fabric of his panties, effectively shutting him up.

“Look how wet you are for me,” Soonyoung croons. “Your panties are absolutely soaked. Wanna put my mouth on you so bad, Jihoonie, can I?”

_Fuck_. “Yes, yes yes yes,” Jihoon gasps, pushing his legs open as far as he can. “Please, Soonyoung–”

Soonyoung obliges, lowers his head and sucks long and hard at Jihoon’s clit– over his panties. Jihoon hears himself whimper, high-pitched and desperate, but it’s not enough, he wants to feel Soonyoung’s tongue, on him, in him–

“Off,” Jihoon commands. “Off, off, panties off, now.”

Soonyoung’s eyes flick up to look at him, but doesn’t argue, just keeps his hot gaze on Jihoon’s face as he slips Jihoon’s turquoise panties off and flings them across the room.

“What now?” he murmurs, sliding one hand up Jihoon’s thigh to flick his thumb over Jihoon’s clit.

Jihoon can’t help but jerk into the touch. “Shit,” he hisses, and then lets out a long groan when Soonyoung starts thumbing circles over Jihoon’s clit. “God, Soonyoung, _please_.”

“Please what?” Soonyoung says, voice low and smooth. He leans in close, lets his breath fan hot over Jihoon’s cunt, watches how it throbs with anticipation. Jihoon can’t take his eyes off him– the way he smiles, slow and smug, the way he slowly, so slowly, licks a long stripe up Jihoon’s pussy to his clit, the way he makes eye contact with Jihoon when he does it. It sends shivers down Jihoon’s spine, makes him flush with want. Soonyoung is driving him crazy.

“Please what, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung prompts gently when he doesn’t get an answer. “Please put my mouth on you, on your dripping wet cunt? Please suck your clit so good you can’t help but come? Or maybe you want me to put my tongue in you, stretch you out so your tight little pussy is ready for my cock?”

He pulls back the hood of Jihoon’s clit so the sensitive pink bud is exposed and presses the tip of his tongue to it ever so slightly. Jihoon keens at his touch, his hands reaching down to grasp at Soonyoung’s hair. “Oh,” Jihoon whimpers, already feeling so vulnerable. “Yes, please, Soonyoung, yes to all of that, all of it, want you so bad–”

He cuts himself off with a long groan as Soonyoung starts flicking the tip of his tongue over Jihoon’s clit, quick and dirty. One finger teases at the lips of Jihoon’s pussy for a moment before slipping in, fucking in and out slowly.

“Fuck,” Jihoon hisses, arching into Soonyoung’s touch. “Faster, c’mon–”

Soonyoung ignores him, sucking hard on Jihoon’s clit and making Jihoon curse before pulling away. “Feel good, baby?” he says, grinning like the dope he is. Jihoon glares at him, trying not to react to how good Soonyoung looks with his chin shiny with Jihoon’s wetness. “I’m gonna start fingerfucking you now, okay?”

“Finally,” Jihoon grumbles. “C’mon then.”

“I need to find your g-spot first,” Soonyoung says. He starts crooking his finger inside Jihoon’s pussy, like he’s making a beckoning motion. “Tell me when it starts making you feel like you have to pee.”

Jihoon frowns. “What if I actually pee on you?”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know? Is squirt just pee or– oh!” Soonyoung shifts just slightly, and suddenly Jihoon’s cunt is clenching with pleasure.

“There?” Soonyoung asks. He slips another finger in, rubbing both fingertips against that spot.

“I– I think so,” Jihoon gasps. “N-No, but really, am I going to pee on you?”

Soonyoung takes his fingers out, to which Jihoon makes a noise of displeasure, but he rubs circles around Jihoon’s clit to appease him. “You aren’t,” Soonyoung insists, shifting so he’s kneeling by Jihoon’s right side and slipping his fingers back inside Jihoon’s pussy. “You just went to pee, remember? And anyway, I wouldn’t care. Just relax.”

Soonyoung starts moving his whole arm up and down, fingers curved so they’re shoving up against that spot in Jihoon’s pussy rough and merciless. Jihoon can’t help but suck in a breath, clenching his fingers in the bedsheets. “Soonyoung,” he moans, eyes falling closed with pleasure.

“S’good, baby?” Soonyoung croons, sliding his other hand up to knead at Jihoon’s breast and tease the nipple. “Not too rough?” At Jihoon’s furious shake of his head, he continues, “Of course not, you like it rough, don’t you, sweetheart? You love it when I wreck your pussy, hm, when I fuck you so raw you feel it for days after?”

“God, your fucking mouth,” Jihoon whimpers, rolling his hips. “C’mon, harder, please–”

Soonyoung obliges, the veins in his forearm bulging with the effort. He must be tired by now, but he doesn’t show it, just says, almost conversationally, “You might start to feel like you have to pee. Don’t try to hold it in, just bear down and hopefully you’ll squirt all over me, cover me with your come–”

Jihoon groans at the thought, back arching as he feels himself come closer and closer to coming. Soonyoung’s rapid fingerfucking is starting to produce a filthy squelching that should be gross but only makes Jihoon moan like a bitch in heat.

“God, you’re so pretty like this,” Soonyoung is saying, reaching the point where he’s speaking without thinking. “My pretty Jihoonie, so open for me, so wet. Love when you get like this, when you feel so good you forget to pretend, can’t wait to make you come so hard you see stars–”

“Oh god,” Jihoon whimpers. He feels so helpless, can feel his orgasm so fucking close but it feels like he’s going to pee all over himself and Soonyoung the moment it comes. But– he trusts Soonyoung, wants to be good for him, wants to come all over him like Soonyoung comes on Jihoon, so he bears down, saying in a breathless whine, “I’m gonna– gonna–”

“That’s it, honey, that’s it, you’re doing so good, you’re so perfect–”

“Oh,” Jihoon keens, high and loud and longer than he means to. Soonyoung’s fingers keep moving ruthlessly, and pleasure keeps building, and the feeling of needing to pee is getting worse and worse, until–

Jihoon’s orgasm hits him like a truck, makes him shout and twist and shake with pleasure, even as he feels liquid spilling out of his urethra. The sensation is like peeing, but also not– peeing has never made him feel so good, never made him want to chase the feeling and do it over and over again.

At some point, Soonyoung’s removed his fingers, instead smoothing his hands over Jihoon’s trembling body, pulling him close and pressing kisses to his face comfortingly. “You did it, darling,” he’s saying, laughing with surprised joy. “That was so hot, babe, did it feel good?”

Jihoon sits up shakily, panting. There’s a little puddle of wetness under his hips, a lot less than it felt like. The sight of it is hot, makes Jihoon sigh and lean back into Soonyoung, clinging to him. “Fuck,” is all he says, which makes Soonyoung laugh.

“That good, huh,” he says, kissing Jihoon’s temple.

“Yeah,” Jihoon sighs. And then, after a moment, “Do it again.”

That surprises Soonyoung. “Again?” he repeats, like he’s afraid he’s misheard. A fair reaction, considering how rare it is for Jihoon to want to come more than once in a night.

Jihoon’s sure about this, though. He sits up, swings a leg over Soonyoung’s and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty. “Again,” Jihoon confirms when they break apart, grinding down on Soonyoung’s erection and making him moan. “Once more with your fingers, and then I wanna see if you can make me squirt on your cock.”

“Jesus,” Soonyoung groans, rolling his hips up into Jihoon’s dripping pussy. “Gonna make you come, babe, gonna make you squirt over and over again until you can’t remember your name–”

“Then do it,” Jihoon whispers against Soonyoung’s lips, guiding Soonyoung’s hand to his cunt.

This time it’s easier. Jihoon’s loose and wet from the first time, and feels a lot more excited to squirt again. It’s easy for Jihoon to relax and enjoy himself, enjoy the building pressure and his trembling legs, and the way Soonyoung sucks and licks at Jihoon’s clit doesn’t hurt either. It feels like no time before the squelching starts again, and shortly after–

“Fuuuuck,” Jihoon almost sobs, his whole body thrashing as he comes in one, two, three big spurts, the liquid squirting out like a fountain, getting Soonyoung right in the face, soaking his shirt right through.

“Oh my god, fuck,” gasps Soonyoung, rubbing soothing circles on Jihoon’s mound while Jihoon twitches and moans with the aftershocks. “That was so much more than the first time, holy shit.” He pushes his wet bangs out of his eyes, looking awed. _I did that,_ Jihoon thinks, panting. That’s Jihoon’s fucking come, all over him. It’s so fucking hot.

“Again,” Jihoon demands, even though his heart is still racing.

Soonyoung laughs. “Alright, princess,” he teases. “But only if you drink some water first, you’re losing a lot of fluids here.”

Jihoon makes an impatient noise. “I’ll drink after,” he whines. “Need your cock in me, like, right now.”

Soonyoung is unwavering, handing him a water bottle from the nightstand. Jihoon pouts and glares, but dutifully downs half a bottle.

“Good boy,” Soonyoung jokes, closing the bottle and putting it away. He shucks his clothes off in hurried, reckless motions that, as always, make him look absolutely ridiculous, yet somehow really hot at the same time. Jihoon’s given up trying to figure it out, so he just laughs at Soonyoung and then immediately jumps him.

“Laugh all you want,”Soonyoung manages between kisses, smiling a little himself. “I know you think I’m sexy.”

Jihoon bites his lip for that, then ignores Soonyoung’s whining and trails his mouth down Soonyoung’s neck and chest. He takes time to swirl his tongue around Soonyoung’s nipples, revelling in the groan Soonyoung lets out, before leaving a line of open-mouthed kisses all the way down to the base of Soonyoung’s cock.

Jihoon is sure to make eye contact before he licks long and slow over the tip. Soonyoung swears, one hand threading gently into Jihoon’s hair, just holding because he knows Jihoon doesn’t like when he pulls. It’s sweet that he remembers, so Jihoon pulls his lips over his teeth and sinks down slowly on Soonyoung’s cock, one hand on Soonyoung’s hip and the other gently massaging his balls.

“Shit, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung gasps, thrusting weakly into Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon looks up at him through half-lidded eyes and starts bobbing his head, making sure to keep the suction in his mouth nice and tight. Soonyoung moans loudly, throwing his head back with pleasure.

“Jihoonie, I’m– close,” Soonyoung pants, much too shortly after. To be fair, Jihoon’s already come twice while Soonyoung hasn’t at all, so Jihoon takes pity, gives one last long suck before pulling off. He fishes a condom out of the bedside table and rolls it on quickly, eager to finally get properly fucked.

This time Soonyoung lies flat on his back, feet on the bed with his knees bent and cock red and weeping against his stomach, while Jihoon kneels above him, holding his cock steady while he slowly sinks down. They both moan at the feeling, and Jihoon can’t help but lean down to kiss him when he’s finally all the way in.

“Feels– feels so good, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whimpers against Jihoon’s lips. “So tight and– _ah_ – so warm–”

“Yeah?” Jihoon breathes back, starting to roll his hips. “You feel good too, filling me up with your huge cock. You gonna make me come? Gonna make me squirt all over you?”

Soonyoung’s long, low groan is enough for Jihoon to start moving properly. He straightens up, moaning at how Soonyoung’s cock shifts even deeper inside him, then starts to bounce, feeling the gentle curve of Soonyoung’s cock drag against his g-spot with every thrust. Soonyoung thrusts up in time with him, fucking hard into Jihoon and making him whine with pleasure.

It’s good– god, it’s so good– but it’s not enough. Not until Jihoon leans backwards does the angle become perfect, sending Soonyoung’s cock ramming perfectly into Jihoon’s g-spot.

“Shit shit shit,” Jihoon gasps, moving even faster, delicious pleasure building inside him. The squelching starts up again, and Jihoon can hear himself whimpering uncontrollably, but he doesn’t care. His thighs are burning with the effort of bouncing on Soonyoung’s cock, but he’s nearly there, he’s so close, he can feel it coming–

Jihoon pulls up off Soonyoung’s cock with a scream, squirting out a long spray of clear liquid, all over Soonyoung’s belly. It just keeps going, longer than Jihoon thought he could, even through Soonyoung swearing and rubbing circles into Jihoon’s hips with his thumbs.

Once he blinks the stars away from his vision, he reaches for Soonyoung’s cock and sits on it again, already chasing the next one. It’s much faster this time, barely takes him five minutes before he’s squirting again, this time so violently he loses his balance and collapses on top of Soonyoung, weak and shaking and feeling so, so good.

“Again,” Jihoon tells him desperately. “Want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow–”

Soonyoung lets out an honest-to-goodness growl and flips them over, spreads Jihoon’s legs as far apart as possible and slides his cock in with one hard thrust. He’s merciless, immediately setting a punishing rhythm that makes Jihoon scream.

“Fuck!” cries Jihoon. “Yes, fuck, fuck me, just like that–”

Soonyoung hooks Jihoon’s legs over his shoulders, changing the angle so perfectly it makes Jihoon’s head spin. “Yes, yes, yes,” Jihoon is babbling, “just like that, want you to come in me, wanna come together, c’mon, I’m almost there, Soonyoung, fuck, Soonyoung, please–”

“Jihoon, fuck, so pretty like this, I love you,” Soonyoung is whimpering, pistoning in and out of Jihoon’s pussy so fast and hard and perfect. “Jihoonie, baby, love you so much, I’m gonna– gonna– _oh_!”

Soonyoung’s hips stutter as he comes, and just like that Jihoon’s coming with a shout, hips tilting up as he squirts yet again, one big spray before it slows to a trickle, gushing out of him and pooling under his hips. He’s crying now, and even though he thinks he’s stopped coming, he can’t help the violent arching and twisting of his body, can’t help how raw and vulnerable and exposed he feels.

He lies there, sobbing and shaking, even as Soonyoung crawls up to him and cradles him against his chest, pressing kisses to his hair and rocking him gently. “It’s okay,” he’s whispering, gentle as anything. “I’ve got you.”

Jihoon buries his face in Soonyoung’s neck and clings, breathing him in until he finally, finally stops shaking.

“You okay?” Soonyoung asks, voice low and concerned. “Too much?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “Just– intense,” he manages, throat hoarse.

“We don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to,” Soonyoung begins, obviously worried.

“No,” Jihoon interrupts, shaking his head again. “It was good. God, it was so fucking good. I definitely want to do it again, just–” He takes a long shuddering breath, burrows closer into Soonyoung’s embrace. “Just hold me, like this, for a while? I’ll be okay, as long as you’re here.”

Soonyoung winds his arms tight around him, drops a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Okay,” he says.

“I love you,” Jihoon hums happily, his normal shyness probably squirted out of him three orgasms ago.

Soonyoung laughs, startled. “I love you too,” he says warmly, and even though Jihoon can’t see him, he can hear the smile in his voice.

Jihoon can’t wait to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> um. so this is absolute filth. basically i wanted a squirting fic and couldn't find any so. i wrote one. 
> 
> leave a comment if you liked?? this is going to be on anon because i'm embarrassed lmao
> 
> edit: yes hello this is now under my secret porn acct SinnerAnon completely separate from my main bc i am still embarrassed lmao


End file.
